Mitral valve regurgitation is a cardiac valve disorder characterized by the abnormal leakage of blood from the left ventricle to the left atrium due to inadequate coaptation of the mitral valve leaflets. Normal blood flow passes from the left atrium to the left ventricle. Mitral valve regurgitation, however, is characterized by leakage of the blood backwards, i.e., from the left ventricle to the left atrium. Mitral valve regurgitation may be caused by any of a variety of injuries or diseases of the cardiovascular system, for example, myocardial infarction, cardiomyopathy, cardiac fibrosis, ischemia, hypertension, myxomatous degeneration of the valve, myocarditis, and enlargement of the mitral annulus and/or left ventricular cavity. If left untreated, mitral valve regurgitation can weaken the heart over time and lead to heart failure.
In spite of considerable research into mitral valve regurgitation, there is a need in the art for improved devices and methods for treating and/or preventing mitral valve regurgitation.